


Dark Skies

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mentioned Alec Lightwood, Mentioned Simon Lewis, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 5 of Spooktober 2020
Series: Spooktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700





	Dark Skies

Jace was walking through the city. 

‘Sightseeing’ as Simon would call it. Alec would call it, ‘Running from his problems.’

The skies were slowly getting darker and darker. 

The further he got away from the city, the quieter it became, and the more he could relax. 

They won the war, and it was his turn to finally relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel. 
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Wattpad-where I post original content- and Fanfiction.Net and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
